The Doctor's League Or the League's Doctor
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: Daleks are everywhere, how will the be defeated.
1. Landing

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

I was sitting at the Bat-Computer in the Bat-Cave logging some things into the archives and generally monitoring the activities of both the League and the Bat Family.

I called up to the Watchtower and said "J'onn, are you there?"

He answered, "Yes."

I said, "There is trouble in Kasnia. Please tell Diana."

He said, "Alright."

"Oracle out."

That was when it happened. I was on my way back up to the manor to get some food when I heard a strange sound. I turned around to see something even weirder. It looked like a box. On the top of it I saw on the top of the box was a light that one might find on a police car. Under that, it had written on it the words "POLICE CALL". In between the words "Police" and "Call" There was was the phrase "Public Call".

All of a sudden, on of the doors opened and a man staggered out. This man was an old looking gentleman. He is older, it seems, than Alfred. He was bald. In looking at him before he collapsed, he seemed to be a tall gentleman of over six feet. He staggered out an collapsed on one of the couches and I went over to see if he was alright. As I did this, I heard a voice from behind me. It sounded like a purely robotic voice. It said "The Doctor is regenerating."

When I turned around I saw a what appeared to be a robotic dog.

I asked "Who are you?"

It said, "I am K9 and this is the Doctor."

By that time I heard another, more familiar voice from behind.

The voice said, " Miss Barbara what is going on her?

I answered, "I am not very sure. It seems that a spaceship has landed in the cave and when it did, that man who is called the Doctor, stumbled out and collapsed onto that couch over there. Then, I heard a voice which came from this dog here and it said that "The Doctor is regenerating."

A few minute later, I heard three distinct sounds that I recognized. The first was the Batmobile. The second was my lovers Motorcycle. The third was the distinct whoosh of Superman.


	2. Regeneration

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

Tim, and I were out on patrol when we got report from the police on the scanner. They were down at the docks and they had found that there some low-level thugs that were dead. These thugs had been killed by energy weapons.

When we got down there, we had seen that there was some sort of robot leaving the premises. We talked a little while with Gordon and then started to leave. As we were doing so, we got a message from Dick to meet him at the cave. Also, my league communicator went off and it was Clark. He wanted to meet with me as well. I told him to head for the cave.

When we arrived at the cave we observed Barbara and Alfred. They were looking at one of the couches that was in the cave. I also noticed that there was strange looking box. It had a light on it that looked like one of those that one might find on a police car. It said "Police Box" It also said "Public Call".

I also noticed that every so often Barbara would look down and saw what appeared to be a mechanical dog.

I asked her, "What is that?"

She said, "It is called K-9."

I turned back to the man on the couch and noticed that he was a totally different man. He went from being an older gentleman, with a balding head, a d gray hair on the side to a younger man, about my age, with long red, curly hair and brown eyes.

I turned to Clark and asked, "Can you see if his heart is OK?"

After he had done he had a strange look on his face.

I asked him, "You look like you do not understand something."

He said, "Yes."

I asked, "What is going on."

He looked at Barbara and said, "You know that if Barbara were pregnant, other than her, I might be the first to know because I can hear the extra heartbeat."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

He said, "Unless he is a biological miracle by being able to have a baby, this man has two hearts."

And then the man on the couch coughed.


	3. Introduction

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

I woke up and I was not in the TARDIS. I was on a couch in a cave.

As I looked around, I saw several people around me. One was an elderly British man whom I deduced was a butler. The second was a lovely young woman with blue eyes and red hair. The rest were men with costumes on. One had a costume that resembled a bat. The second two were dressed like a bird. The last was dressed in red, blue, and yellow with and "S" on his chest.

I coughed and then I sat up.

I said "Hello I am The Doctor."

The man in the bat-suit said "I am Batman."

The one in red blue and yellow said, "I am Superman."

The younger fellow in dark uniform said, "I am Nightwing."

The young redhead in the wheelchair said, "You already know my name, I am Barbara Gordon, but you may call me The Oracle."

The young fellow, who was no more that fifteen, with the "R" on his uniform said, "I am Robin."

The Older Gentleman said, "I am Alfred."

I was surprised when he spoke because when he did he had an English accent that reminded me of Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart. I looked at him and said, "You are English, are you not."

He said, "Yes."

I said, "You sound like you were in Military."

He said, "Yes. I was on MI-6."

I then noticed K-9. I said "Here boy."

He came and said, "Yes master."

I looked at them an they were talking. From what I gathered, there were some attacks, in the different cities, with energy weapons. Batman then put his hand to his ear. He said "Yes."


	4. Dalek

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

After the introductions my communicator went off.

I said, "Yes."

The man said, " Batman, GL here."

John said, "I had taken Shayera home to Detroit on my day off."

I said, " Go on."

He continued, "We were coming around and noticed that there were people fleeing. When we got closer, we noticed some sort of a robot. I powered up and Shayera grabbed her mace and powered it up. She took to the sky. The robot said " Exterminate, exterminate." It did not not expect an attack from behind. Shayera hit it with her mace thereby rendering it defeated. I am sending you a picture of this robot, that we have taken back to the Watchtower."

He continued, "I have a picture of what we are up against."

He sent the picture. It was a robot looking thing with an eye on a stick.

The Doctor came over and said, "That is a Dalek. It's a creature that has a deadly goal. They wan to exterminate other races they deem to be inferior."

I asked, "How do you know so much about them?"

He then told me.


	5. Dalek Defeats And TARDIS

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

After I walked over to the computer and saw that they were facing the Daleks, Batman asked me how did I know what they were.

I said, "I have fought them before. I have won."

He asked, "We know that you, like Superman, are an alien. What kind of alien are you?"

I said, "I am a Time Lord."

I continued, "We are a race that is much older than humans."

I went on, "We have also mastered time."

He asked, " How did you defeat them?"

I said, "Which time?"

He asked, "Shat do you mean, "which time"?"

I went on, "I have fought them over fifty Times."

Batman said, "OK. You are coming with us."

He then said to the man on the screen and said, "John, six to teleport."

John said, " The teleporters are down."

I heard Batman groan and growl, "Does not seem it was worth the money I spent."

I said, "If I had the coordinates for the space station I can get you there in my ship."

Batman said, "OK."


	6. Transportation

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

After The Doctor said that he has fought these Daleks, I talked to John and he Shayera had defeated one of these creatures and had brought it back to the Watchtower and and put it into a lab.

Then, came the bad news. The teleporters were down , again. They still have some bugs to be worked out.

The Doctor said that he could take us in his ship if he had the correct spacial coordinates. I gave them to him, and we all went into his ship.

When we into the What he called the TARDIS, it surprised me. I told him that it was a feat for something to surprise me.

The he started to explain it


	7. Fix

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

When we went into the TARDIS, it surprised the rest of them because much like everyone else that first sees it, they could not believe that the inside was bigger than the outside.

Superman asked, "How is it that the inside of the ship is bigger that he outside?"

I said, " It is all relative."

Robin asked, "What do you mean?"

I said, "It is in a different dimension. It is in 4D."

Batman said "OH."

I inputted the coordinates in the TARDIS computer and we disappeared.

We reappeared and disembarked.

When we did I saw, on one side of the room, there were some technicians working on what I assume was the teleporter. I walked over to the to the teleporter and took out my sonic screwdriver while myself and K9 Mark VII went over.


	8. Conferencing

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

As we walked out of the TARDIS, The Doctor and K9 wen over to the teleporters. More to the point, The Doctor went over to the teleporter pad and K9 went to the computer. K9 hooked into the computer and started to reprogram the teleporter. As he walked over to the pads, The Doctor took out what appeared to be a screwdriver.

He went over to the teleporter pad took off the access panels and aimed the "screwdriver" an it. It fired a blue light at the pad and then he replaced the panel. I saw K9 appear to hook into the computer and the antenna that were on his head, that represented his ears, spun around, and then he unhooked himself.

I asked him, "What did you do?"

He said, "I fixed it."

he then went back into the TARDIS and came out with another a circuit card. He handed it to me and said, "The next time that it happens replace that particular circuit with this. Also, it can replace the curcuit in the pad."

As we were leaving he said, "You will be able to mass produce this and might want to do so when it wares out, you can replace it."

We, then, headed off to the conference room. When we arrived there, we saw Diana and her mother, Flash, GL, J'onn, and Shayera.

Clark brought the meeting to order and we wanted to know more about the Daleks.


	9. More Introductions

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

After disembarking from the TARDIS, K9, and I went to the telporters and fixed them.

Then we proceeded to follow Batman to a conference room and go in for a meeting. When we did, we found a group of people in there.

Batman started to introduce to them.

He pointed to a man in red, and said "The Fastest Man Alive, The Flash.

He moved his finger to the left and and, "This is J'onn J'onzz, He is a martian and called the Martian Manhunter."

Again he moved his finger, "Green Lantern" This man was in green and black and wore a ring.

He gestured towards a lady with wings and said, "This is Shayeara Hol."

He added as he pointed to a beautiful woman, possibly the most beautiful one that I have seen, "This is Diana, former Princess of the Amazons." There was another woman, a Blonde, he said, "This is Hippolyta, former Queen of the Amazons." He added, "They are Immortal."

I asked, "Immortal?"

He said, "Minus having one of their limbs cut off or getting sliced in half, they will live forever."

They asked me what I knew about the Daleks.

I said, "Daleks are organisms from the planet Skaro, integrated within a tank-like or robot-like mechanical casing. The resulting creatures are a powerful race bent on universal conquest and domination, utterly without pity, compassion or remorse."

I continued, "They are usually led by Davros."

Superman asked, "Who is this Davros?"

I went on, "Davros is a scientist from the planet Scaro whose people, the Kaleds, were engaged in a bitter thousand-year war of attrition with their enemies, the Thals. He is horribly scarred and crippled for reasons that are never explained on-screen, with the use of one functioning hand and one cybernetic eye mounted on his forehead; for much of his existence he depends completely upon a self-designed mobile life-support chair which encloses the lower half of his body. It would become an obvious inspiration for his eventual design of the Dalek. Davros's voice, like those of the Daleks, is electronically distorted. His manner of speech is generally soft and contemplative, but when angered or excited he is prone to ranting outbursts that resemble the hysterical, staccatissimo speech of his creations."

Batman asked, "How does his mind work? What is psyche like?"

I said, " Davros is a megalomaniac who believes that through his creations, the Daleks, he can become the supreme being and ruler of the universe. He is a brilliant, ruthless scientist who has demonstrated mastery of robotics, metallurgy, chemistry, artificial intelligence, cloning, genetic engineering, biology, physics, military tactics and cybernetics."

Batman nodded as if to say he had a better idea of what he and his friends were dealing with.

I turned to the Green Lantern and asked, "Did you see anyone resembling Davros?'

He answered "No."

I looked at Flash and he shook his head.

I, then, said, "He will not show himself until he is ready, but he will leave clues to where he is."


	10. Defating Davros

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

After disembarking from the TARDIS, K9, and I went to the telporters and fixed them.

Then we proceeded to follow Batman to a conference room and go in for a meeting. When we did, we found a group of people in there.

Batman started to introduce to them.

He pointed to a man in red, and said "The Fastest Man Alive, The Flash.

He moved his finger to the left and and, "This is J'onn J'onzz, He is a martian and called the Martian Manhunter."

Again he moved his finger, "Green Lantern" This man was in green and black and wore a ring.

He gestured towards a lady with wings and said, "This is Shayeara Hol."

He added as he pointed to a beautiful woman, possibly the most beautiful one that I have seen, "This is Diana, former Princess of the Amazons." There was another woman, a Blonde, he said, "This is Hippolyta, former Queen of the Amazons." He added, "They are Immortal."

I asked, "Immortal?"

He said, "Minus having one of their limbs cut off or getting sliced in half, they will live forever."

They asked me what I knew about the Daleks.

I said, "Daleks are organisms from the planet Skaro, integrated within a tank-like or robot-like mechanical casing. The resulting creatures are a powerful race bent on universal conquest and domination, utterly without pity, compassion or remorse."

I continued, "They are usually led by Davros."

Superman asked, "Who is this Davros?"

I went on, "Davros is a scientist from the planet Scaro whose people, the Kaleds, were engaged in a bitter thousand-year war of attrition with their enemies, the Thals. He is horribly scarred and crippled for reasons that are never explained on-screen, with the use of one functioning hand and one cybernetic eye mounted on his forehead; for much of his existence he depends completely upon a self-designed mobile life-support chair which encloses the lower half of his body. It would become an obvious inspiration for his eventual design of the Dalek. Davros's voice, like those of the Daleks, is electronically distorted. His manner of speech is generally soft and contemplative, but when angered or excited he is prone to ranting outbursts that resemble the hysterical, staccatissimo speech of his creations."

Batman asked, "How does his mind work? What is psyche like?"

I said, " Davros is a megalomaniac who believes that through his creations, the Daleks, he can become the supreme being and ruler of the universe. He is a brilliant, ruthless scientist who has demonstrated mastery of robotics, metallurgy, chemistry, artificial intelligence, cloning, genetic engineering, biology, physics, military tactics and cybernetics."

Green Lantern asked, "What does it take to defeat them?"

I said, "Patience."

Batman did not understand and asked, "What?"

I continued, "Like most megalomaniacs, Davros tends to make mistakes. I have to wait until he does."


	11. Surveillence

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

As he was saying this, We received a message from Barbara.

"Batman, Oracle here."

I said, "What."

She said, "I think we have found the home base for Davros and the Daleks."

I said, "Where."

She said, "He is in Bludhaven."

I asked, "How?"

She continued, "Dick was on one of his sweeps of the city when he ran across a building in which multiple Daleks going into it. Then he did a little recon and he sent some footage through a camera on his mask."

I said, "Show us the feed."

She turned it on and show the building. I heard Dick say, "I found this building and the corner of First Avenue and Hallington Street.".

He continued, "I am going into the building and will not be speaking."

He went into the building and worked his way through the multiple corridors while being careful not to be seen. He got to the end of the main corridor, there was a door and we could hear voices coming from the other side of it.

He went into the room. He found a good spot to hide in to be able to see what was going on in there without being seen.

He turned on the camera inside of his mask and we watched and listened to Davros.

Within the next five minutes we saw a familiar bald-headed industrialist come into the room.

It did not go unnoticed that Clark was grinding his teeth and clinching his chin.


	12. Superman's Enemy

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

As we were having a meeting about the situation of Davros and the Daleks, Bruce received a call from Barbara.

As I was listening in, I found that the call was had everything to do with this particular situation.

The bat-clan is always prepared. We got lucky in the fact that Davros has chosen to make Bludhaven his home base. To double up on luck, Nightwing had found their base. Batman had sent Dick in with the caveat of being careful.

And then it happened.

As we were watching the feed from the Dick's mask, we got a big surprise.

We saw a familiar bald head. It was Lex.

He seemed to be making a deal with Davros.

The Doctor asked, "Why is Davros dealing with the Lex Luthor?

I said, "It is because he has the ability to get him the technology of a reasonable facsimile, of what he needs."

He added, "OK, we need to get there before he can put together whatever he is putting together, together."

After we finished watching the feed, we then went back to the landing bay and Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, K9, The Doctor, Hippolyta and I piled into the TARDIS. He then activated it and we ended up a little more that football field away from the perspective building. As soon as we stepped out, Flash and Dick were right there.

Then we started to plan our attack.


	13. Attack Setup

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

So when we we landed, we landed about a half a mile away.

We started to plan and position the assets.

I had Dick stay right where he was so he could give live account of what was going on inside the building. I positioned John and Shayera on the roof because Dick had said there was a skylight that would give them a limited view of the situation. I sent Clark to Lexcorp to spy on Mercy. Even though she was not personally there, I knew that she had helped Lex plan and set it up and she would eventually be called to pick him up. That left The Doctor, Diana, Hippolyta, K9, and myself.

As were setting up, I got a message from Oracle. She told me that Robin was on his way and that Selena and Cassie would be looking over Gotham tonight.

I,then, gave the go signal.


	14. The Word Go

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

As we walked up to the door, Batman reached into one of the compartments ib his belt. He took out what I assumed to be lock picking tools. I told him that he did not have to do this.

He asked, "Why?"

I ,simply, took out my sonic screwdriver.

I aimed it at the door and fired it up. It unlocked the door and we walked in.

As we walked in, I saw Batman put his hand to his ear.

I assumed that he was getting a message from one of the others.

He cut the transmission and said, "That was Superman. He is on his way back, he says that Mercy is on her way back as well. He will do what he can to slow her down for us to be able to catch Lex here,"

He, then, radioed to Green Lantern and Shayera and told them expect incoming.

After we opened the door, we walked into a long hall. When we got to the end of the hall, there were two doors.

Batman radioed Nightwing and asked him which door we should take. He said that we should take the left one. He also said that behind the on on the right side of the hall is what appeared to be an incubation room.

I looked at Batman and said. " The are trying to 'grow' more Daleks. That room must be destroyed."

He, then, took out of his belt, which is interesting to me because he seems to have everything that he needs to fight crime, a round, ball looking object. I assumed that this object was some sort of explosive.

We went into the other door.

I heard Batman say the word go and the action started.


	15. Confrontation Part I

The Doctor and The League

Cajun Strong Man

As we walked up to the door, Batman reached into one of the compartments ib his belt. He took out what I assumed to be lock picking tools. I told him that he did not have to do this.

He asked, "Why?"

I, simply, took out my sonic screwdriver.

I aimed it at the door and fired it up. It unlocked the door and we walked in.

As we walked in, I saw Batman put his hand to his ear.

I assumed that he was getting a message from one of the others.

He cut the transmission and said, "That was Superman. He is on his way back, he says that Mercy is on her way back as well. He will do what he can to slow her down for us to be able to catch Lex here,"

He, then, radioed to Green Lantern and Shayera and told them expect incoming.

We walked into the room and confronted Davros.


End file.
